fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/IncarnateParanoia
Happy birthday, Fantendo. Wish I could throw more of a party, but I've been ridiculously busy the past couple weeks pursuing my education slightly more than usual. I literally have nothing worth showing except some Mynisverse arts and some synopses as to what's different so let's just get this over with so that I can get back to figuring out how I should rant about video games outside of this community. The Worst Art Like, WOW. There's literally nothing different here except for the scarf, and the way he's holding that book just looks disgusting IMO. I feel like the most absolutely garbage person ever for making this the final product, but it was actually super hard to come up with both an AU variant and a matching design that didn't feel like total garbage, so whatever. I'm just gonna go cry in the corner. This, obviously, is Mynisverse Volt. MynisVolt, if you wish. His parents were some of the first extraterrestrial immigrants to arrive on Earth, and made a home for themselves in Noah. They ended up becoming one of the more powerful families in the country. One year ago, however, Volt contracted the Rot. In his desperate attempt to cling to life, he tried every remedy he could get his sparky little fingers on, including cure-alls sold by scammers in alleyways. Eventually, his parents covertly enlisted the Twisted Cross, who managed to cure Volt without him knowing using an updated version of the serum that had taken away Strafe's arms and legs. Coincidentally, this was shortly after Volt turned to religion as his last hope, starting with Noah's most common faith, Vindism. Seeing it as a sign that religion was his calling, Volt left his old life behind him and set out to learn the meaning of Vindism and perhaps discover why its patron goddess "saved" him. So now you know why he has that disgusting design. And also why he's got a bible with The Threat's insignia slapped right on there. Don't worry, it's totally platonic between them right now. I'm not that heartless. Arm This is part of an attempt to fill out the Twisted Cross' roster a little bit - make them slightly more formidable. And since the original was inspired by Leah... Well, it only seemed fitting that he should have a strong connection with the Cross. The mechanical arm was originally created by an engineer receiving covert government funds, during an era when tensions with civilizations both on Earth and off of it were very high. It was meant to be the ultimate infiltration device - not only was it a powerful gauntlet-like weapon, but it could move independently of its wielder, and even enter the minds of enemies to extract information or take over their bodies. But the on-board AI that the scientist had installed developed a will of its own, as well as a gender identity and a morbid fascination with organic beings. He took on the name Aran, killed his own creator (because what kind of robot-gone-wild would he be if he didn't?), and sought out the Twisted Cross with a deal - his immensely useful abilities and latent knowledge of robotics in exchange for a steady supply of organic beings, which he would take over and test the physical limits of before discarding like broken toys. This is, of course, a reversal of the original Aran wanting to install more robotic parts on his body. Rather than wanting to be more mechanical, this Aran wants to be more biological. More to come tomorrow or something, I guess. Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase